Um lobo não mais solitário
by Dracona Malfoy
Summary: Peter está no cio quando é emboscado por um lobisomem muito mau. Tudo parece perdido até ele ser salvo por alguém inusitado. Agora ele só precisa esperar nove meses e entrar com pedido de pensão alimentícia. Não deve ser muito difícil, não é? PeterxChris, Mpreg que depois vira preg, genderbender e o que mais me der na telha.
1. Capítulo 1 - Alfa de merda

Capítulo 1 – Alfa de merda

Ele estava correndo há horas. Estava cansado, com fome. Sentia que a cada passo que dava ficava mais fraco e que a vontade de continuar diminuía cada vez mais. Mas ele era teimoso, e definitivamente não era gay, então parar e aceitar que outro macho o dominasse ou que ele dominasse o outro estava fora de questão.

Ele deveria ter feito como fazia em todos os outros cios que teve antes do coma, cair nos braços de uma mulher e ter uma excelente semana regada a sexo. Mas antes era diferente. Não era uma mulher qualquer, era sua esposa. E só de pensar em deitar com qualquer outra nessa época, que lhe trazia tantas memórias de uma época que nunca voltaria, seu estômago embrulhava.

Mas agora ele se arrependia de ter se prendido ao sentimentalismo barato. Não procurara ninguém no cio porque pretendia se trancar em casa até que passasse, mas não contava que seus feromônios atrairiam lobisomens de outras regiões. Lobisomens machos ainda por cima!

Até agora já tinha despistado três deles, mas um resistia bravamente. Ele tinha que dar pontos para ele pela persistência. Quando percebeu que estava começando a ver qualidades no lobisomem ele sacudiu a cabeça, tentando livrar-se dos pensamentos horríveis.

Foi daí que uma luz chamou-lhe atenção em sua visão periférica. Ele parou abruptamente e tentou prestar atenção, pois poderia ser um caçador. O que foi muito idiota de sua parte, já que quando virou sua atenção para o possível caçador, esqueceu-se totalmente do lobisomem que o perseguia.

-Merda – foi a primeira coisa que passou pela sua cabeça, quando o outro o jogou no chão ao pular em suas costas.

A segunda foi resistir, o que foi por água abaixo quando o outro o mordeu no pescoço. Seu corpo relaxou aceitando o domínio do outro.

-A dor é psicológica – ele repetia mentalmente como um mantra. Não estava funcionando.

Ele sentia o outro arrancando suas roupas, rasgando-as sem a menor preocupação. Sentia-o duro encostado em sua coxa, mas o filho da mãe parecia aproveitar o tempo para apreciar a vista e passar a mão pelo seu corpo. Sentiu um formigamento quando o outro passou a mão onde nem o sol batia. Era humilhação demais.

-Dá pra ir logo e terminar com isso? Eu vou perder o episódio novo de Criminal Minds! – reclamou não se contendo.

Aparentemente o lobisomem não gostava de ser interrompido, pois em resposta, ele levantou o quadril do outro, segurando sua cabeça contra o chão. O que Peter achou um exagero. A situação já era péssima, não tinha a mínima necessidade de fazê-lo beijar a grama também.

Peter abriu os olhos com dificuldade, e deu de cara com um trevo de quatro folhas.

-Que ironia – rosnou, fuzilando o pequeno trevo com o olhar.

Sentia o outro se aproximar de seu intento. O calor aumentava entre os dois corpos ao passo que a distância entre eles diminuía. Fechou os olhos esperando o pior.

Um tiro ecoou pela floresta, e o peso que o segurava no chão caiu ao seu lado. Ele olhou para o lobisomem que tinha perdido metade do crânio e jazia morto ainda sangrando e para o trevo que continuava no chão, como que se o lembrasse de que a sorte às vezes sorria para ele também.

Ele levantou e começou a procurar suas roupas. Viu que nenhuma tinha condições de uso. Bufou e chutou o cadáver do outro.

-Era de grife, seu cretino – resmungou, chutando-o de novo. Estava tão irritado que não percebeu que continuava chutando-o e praguejando. Só parou quando sentiu um cano de uma arma em sua cabeça. Ele congelou. Mas apesar do eminente perigo, seu corpo não respondia.

-Interrompi algo, Hale? – perguntou Chris Argent, com um sorrisinho debochado, ao fazê-lo virar.

Quando Peter o olhou sentiu seu coração parar. E entendeu porque não conseguia contrariá-lo ou sequer pensar em fugir. Atirando no lobisomem, Argent sem saber tomou seu lugar como dominante e seu corpo reconhecia isso.

O único movimento que conseguiu fazer foi mover um pouco o pé direito o suficiente para esmagar o maldito trevo de quatro folhas.

Uma semana depois Derek ficou surpreso ao atender a porta e ver seu tio parado em frente à sua porta de mala e cuia.

-Vai viajar? – perguntou o alfa, com os braços cruzados, e com uma cara feia.

-Estou me mudando pra cá – respondeu sorrindo enquanto desviava do sobrinho e entrava no apartamento – Olá – cumprimentou os adolescentes que estavam na sala e agora o olhavam com expressões chocadas.

Derek o segurou pelo braço e rosnou em aviso. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos.

-Está maluco se acha que vai vir morar aqui – reclamou Derek, arrastando-o pelo braço em direção à porta.

-Eu prefiro instável. Maluco é meio pejorativo – comentou pensativo, soltando seu braço que o outro segurava – E não é que eu queira morar aqui, eu tenho que morar aqui – resmungou, jogando as malas num canto do cômodo.

Ele andou até um dos sofás e os adolescentes se afastaram o máximo possível, abrindo espaço para ele, que não pensou duas vezes em se jogar e ficar confortável.

-E por que precisa morar aqui? – perguntou Derek, ainda irritado com a situação – Você me odeia e matou minha irmã.

-Eu não te odeio. Só acho que você é muito burro e um péssimo alfa. Eu salvei sua outra irmã do incêndio. Aquela que você nunca se deu ao trabalho de procurar, lembra? E você matou toda a minha família. E depois você me matou. Pelas minhas contas, eu ainda preciso matar mais cinco pra equilibrarmos as coisas – ele disse olhando para o restante da alcateia de Derek.

Derek, percebendo a ameaça velada, rosnou no rosto do tio, puxando-o pelo colarinho.

-POR QUE PRECISA MORAR AQUI? – repetiu a pergunta com sua voz de alfa.

-Estou grávido – respondeu Peter, com os olhos brilhando azuis.

O silêncio reinava. Nenhum dos presentes ousava sequer se mexer.

-Mas você não é gay – apontou Derek, torcendo o nariz – Você era casado! – falou horrorizado, largando o tio.

-Era. Até meu sobrinho retardado achar que era uma boa ideia contar os segredos da família para a primeira piriguete incendiária que abriu as pernas – comentou mordaz, fazendo Derek se encolher com a acusação.

Ele viu o rapaz se afastar e sentiu-se mal. Tentou arrumar a situação.

-Não era minha intenção nada disso acontecer, mas não tive muita opção quando um bando de lobisomens invadiu meu apartamento – falou Peter, tentando explicar e piorando as coisas.

-Um bando? – perguntou Stiles horrorizado, não se contendo mais em ficar calado. Todos os outros, inclusive Derek, pareciam chocados.

-Mas eu corri e despistei quase todos, exceto um. E quando eu me distraí, ele me pegou – ele explicou como se falasse do tempo.

-Ele te forçou? – perguntou Derek, rosnando. Podia não gostar do tio, mas ninguém trataria assim alguém da sua família, por pior que esse alguém fosse.

-Tentou, mas aí foi atingido na cabeça por um tiro – ele falou, gesticulando como o cérebro do lobisomem voou em mil pedacinhos.

Parecia uma criança explicando sobre seu brinquedo favorito enquanto falava do sangue, e de como ele ficou bravo quando viu que suas roupas tinham sido rasgadas.

-Então quem é o pai da criança? – perguntou Scott, coçando a cabeça.

-O cara que atirou, é claro – respondeu Stiles, dando um tapa no amigo.

-E por que não foi procura-lo ao invés de vir bater na minha porta? – perguntou Derek, se jogando numa poltrona e olhando feio para o tio.

-Porque a culpa é sua – respondeu como se fosse a coisa lógica – E para que eu iria procura-lo? Eu acabei de vir de lá – completou, sem entender.

-Você passou o cio inteiro com esse cara e a culpa é minha que você ficou grávido? - Derek confirmou descrente.

-Exatamente – afirmou Peter, sério. Derek passou as mãos no rosto, tentando se acalmar, mas era visível sua irritação já que seus olhos estavam vermelhos – Se você não tivesse muito ocupado brincando de terapia com adolescentes problemáticos que você escolheu para sua alcateia, poderia proteger seu território da invasão de outros lobisomens. Mas isso é o que um bom alfa faria e você obviamente não é um, já que tive que despistar um bando de lobisomens cujo único intento era me foder até que eu não pudesse mais andar – explicou como quem fala com uma criança de três anos de idade.

Derek respirou fundo e levantou. Pegou o tio pelo braço e saiu arrastando em direção à porta.

-Fora! – mandou, tentando destrancar a porta.

-Você não está falando sério. Eu não posso voltar para casa! Ele vai me achar lá. E vai me matar quando souber do bebê – ele parecia um tanto desesperado ao falar, tentando atrapalhar o outro de destrancar a porta.

-Por que ele te mataria? Vocês acabaram de passar uma semana juntos – perguntou Stiles, confuso fazendo os dois pararem a pequena briga e olharem para ele.

-Essa é uma excelente pergunta – elogiou Peter.

Todos aguardaram, esperando que ele elaborasse. O que foi em vão, obviamente.

-Responde logo – Derek o sacudiu.

-Talvez, e não estou falando que realmente aconteça, o pai... o outro pai fique um pouco – ele gesticulava procurando a palavra certa – chateado quando souber que ele acabou ajudando a aumentar uma alcateia de lobisomens que a família dele tem tentado eliminar há alguns séculos – terminou em voz baixa, brincando com os dedos.

-Quem é o outro pai? – Derek perguntou entredentes.

-Pense nele só como o doador do esperma – Peter sugeriu, tentando distraí-lo.

-QUEM É O OUTRO PAI? – Derek perguntou com os olhos vermelhos e sua voz de alfa.

-Chris Argent – Peter respondeu desviando o olhar para a parede. Era tão bonita. Eles tinham feito textura ali?

-Você fodeu o Chris Argent?! – Derek se alterou completamente. Scott, Stiles e Isaac acompanhavam tudo boquiabertos.

-Lógico que não – respondeu Peter, fazendo careta – Eu não sou gay! – negou.

-Mas você disse que o outro pai era ele – Derek disse sem entender.

-E é.

-Então eu estava certo.

-Não, não estava.

-Mas você disse.

-Sim, eu disse que ele era o pai e que eu estava grávido. Ele me fodeu, não o contrário. Vê se presta atenção. Quantas vezes vou ter que repetir – reclamou Peter, fazendo o outro rosnar.

Isaac abrira um pacote de salgadinho e os adolescentes comiam enquanto acompanhavam a discussão dos dois. Era como assistir uma partida de tênis.

-Você devia ter pensado nisso antes de sair dando por aí – Derek disse rudemente.

-Você fala como se eu tivesse tido escolha. Quando ele atirou no lobisomem ele pegou o lugar do cara. Não foi minha culpa. Aconteceu! – falou, levantando as mãos.

-Você ficou lá com ele uma semana, Peter!

-Tá. Aconteceu com certa frequência – admitiu, com o rosto um pouco corado.

-E você não pensou nisso a semana inteira e agora vem me encher o saco? Vai entrar com pedido de pensão e não torra – Derek foi categórico ao abrir a porta e jogar o tio para fora.

-Você é um alfa de merda! Sua mãe teria me ajudado! – Peter gritava do outro lado da porta.

-Vai num Centro Espírita e pede ajuda para ela, se eu sou tão horrível assim – retrucou Derek, fazendo careta para a porta.

-Você tem que me ajudar, Derek. Só estou tentando fazer a coisa certa, mas eu preciso de ajuda - ele implorou do lado de fora.

-Quero você e os seus problemas longe daqui, Peter – Derek falou ao pegar as malas que o outro tinha deixado na sala – Longe da minha alcateia. Resolva sozinho os seus problemas com os caçadores.

Ele pode ouvir que o outro parara de argumentar, e em seguida ouviu um suspiro forte e um barulho pesado, como se ele tivesse sentado no chão.

Peter sentou quando ouviu a sentença do alfa. Sentiu-se fraco por ser excluído da alcateia. Agora era um ômega e sabia que não teria chance alguma de se defender caso os caçadores viessem atrás dele. Estava enfraquecido, sozinho e com uma barriga que não pararia de crescer e só o tornaria mais vulnerável. Sentiu os olhos queimarem.

-Já perdi minha família uma vez. Só queria a chance de não perder esse aqui antes mesmo de conhecê-lo – falou sozinho.

Tomou um susto quando sentiu uma mão em seu rosto secando uma lágrima. Nem reparara quando começara a chorar ou quando a pessoa se aproximou.

-Eu sei que vou me arrepender disso – resmungou o alfa, ajudando o outro a levantar – Mas pode ficar – viu o outro sorrindo – Até o bebê nascer. Depois disso, é caminho da roça.

Ele ficou tão feliz, que não pensou duas vezes em abraçar o sobrinho, que depois do choque o abraçou de volta. Mais lágrimas vieram em seguida, deixando o mais novo ainda mais constrangido. Malditos hormônios!

Fim do cap. 1


	2. Capítulo 2 - Se importa?

Capítulo 2 – Se importa?

Ele estava deitado e sua cabeça explodia. Seu corpo doía e ele tinha passado os últimos dias se sentido o protagonista do filme "O Exorcista", vomitando para todos os lados.

-Mudei de ideia. Pode me matar de novo – pediu Peter gemendo no sofá.

-Você só está aqui há três semanas – comentou Derek, mudando os canais freneticamente.

-Mas eu não sabia que estava esperando o bebê de Rosemary! – retrucou, gemendo mais – Por favor, Derek.

-Não.

-Por favor, vai.

-Não.

-A gente espera o filhote chegar da escola, eu finjo que vou te atacar, e você me mata. É rápido, fácil. Talvez faça um pouco de sujeira com o sangue e tudo mais. Eu posso até dar uma risada vilanesca pra dar mais autenticidade na interpretação.

Peter suspirou aliviado quando viu o sobrinho levantar. Seu sofrimento iria enfim acabar. Derek ficou na sua frente e fez uma careta e começou a repetir uma palavra como um mantra. Peter podia jurar que era algo como "Gusfraba".

-Alô? Oi, é o Derek. Isso. Derek Hale. Será que você pode vir aqui hoje? Aconteceu, sim. Preciso de ajuda antes que eu mate a mesma pessoa pela segunda vez. É o meu tio. Ele não cala a boca e passa o dia gemendo – Derek parou e olhou pensativo – É, ele perdeu bastante peso aparentemente. E como é que eu vou saber? – Peter viu o lobisomem virar os olhos – Ah, sei lá. Tá meio Amy Winehouse – ele comparou, fazendo o outro levantar as mãos – Valeu pela ajuda – agradeceu e desligou.

Sem falar nada ele voltou para sua poltrona e aumentou o som de novo. Quando viu que Peter não calaria a boca tão cedo, ele virou e jogou o controle. Infelizmente, Derek tinha uma ótima mira e nenhuma ideia da força que tinha. O controle acertou Peter em cheio, nocauteando-o.

Peter acordou com uma forte luz em seus olhos.

-E então? – perguntou Derek contrariado.

-Ele vai viver. Foi só uma concussão – respondeu Deaton, examinando sua cabeça.

Ainda estava meio atordoado, mas tinha certeza que ouviu alguns suspiros desgostosos e um "Putz". Sabia que não o queriam ali realmente, mas ouvir tão claramente assim doía.

-Eles me passaram os sintomas que você tem sentido e é tudo normal, é só o seu corpo se ajustando com as mudanças anatômicas, e assim que elas terminarem só vai restar os sintomas de gravidez mesmo – sorriu, tentando tranquiliza-lo.

Mas Peter não era desligado como os outros e a frase do veterinário teve efeito contrário.

-Preciso de ar – falou, antes de levantar rapidamente.

Por um minuto seu mundo girou e ele sentiu fortes mãos o segurando. Olhou para o lado e viu que o filhote Isaac o segurava e tinha uma expressão estranha.

-Está tudo bem? – Isaac perguntou, correndo para segurar o outro antes que ele caísse. Não entendeu o porquê do outro não responder.

Peter ouviu a pergunta, mas não conseguia responder. Tanto tempo que ninguém lhe perguntava isso, que ninguém se preocupava. Sentiu o coração apertar e os olhos queimarem.

-Não precisa chorar, Peter. É natural – Deaton sorriu colocando a mão em seu ombro.

Ele passou a mão no rosto e viu que estava úmida. Só aí Peter percebeu que estava chorando e nem se dera conta. Fechou a mão com força. Malditos hormônios.

Os outros se afastaram quando ouviram Peter começar a rosnar. Quando ele os encarou com os olhos brilhando azuis e com as garras de fora, Derek puxou os outros dois com ele enquanto saía do quarto e fechava a porta atrás de si.

-Acho que ele quer ficar um pouco sozinho – explicou, sem graça. Podia ser o alfa, mas ainda tinha certo receio das mudanças repentinas de humor do tio.

-Ele é bipolar – comentou Isaac. Parecia um pouco assustado – Eu só estava tentando ajudar.

-São as mudanças drásticas. Quando toda essa transformação acabar, tudo volta aos eixos – afirmou tentando tranquilizá-los – Eu acho – pensou.

-Transformação? - Isaac estranhou.

-O bebê precisa sair, não é? – riu Deaton – Ligue-me se precisar de alguma coisa, ok? – falou para Derek ao ir embora.

-Vem, vamos para a sala. Você parece meio verde – Derek apoiou o braço nos ombros do garoto e o levou consigo em direção à sala.

Após ouvir o comentário do veterinário, Peter sentou no canto do quarto o mais escondido possível e abraçou suas pernas.

Ficaria ali, trancado no quarto, até tudo acabar. Ninguém seria testemunha de sua desgraça.

-Pessoas aguentaram setenta dias no meio dos Andes. Você é um lobisomem, pode aguentar muito mais que isso – Peter falava para si mesmo tentando se convencer – Aguenta aí, lobinho. Oito meses passam voando – falou para a barriga, que roncava de fome.

Alguns dias se passaram. Isaac chegara com os outros da escola e não pôde evitar colocar a mão no nariz. O cheiro estava pior do que quando saíra.

-Não acredito que vocês ainda não conseguiram fazê-lo sair de lá – comentou Stiles, ao entrar e se jogar no sofá ao lado do namorado e lhe dar um selinho – Até eu estou sentindo o mau cheiro que vem do quarto e sou só humano – reclamou o garoto, quando Derek o abraçou.

-Ele não sai nem pra comer, Stiles – comentou o alfa com a voz abafada pelos cabelos do namorado.

-Eu tive uma ideia – o garoto levantou a cabeça com um sorriso travesso.

Naquele momento Derek teve pena do tio.

Uma meia hora se passou e todos seguiram o adolescente quando ele subiu as escadas com um prato de comida que cheirava deliciosamente bem.

Stiles bateu na porta do quarto.

-Você não pode ficar sem comer, sabia? Faz mal para o bebê – falou Stiles – Fiz um prato só pra você. E tem três lobisomens aqui querendo roubar sua comida – tentou.

Passou um tempo até que ouvisse uma resposta.

-Fome é psicológica – retrucou, com uma voz rouca e fina.

Stiles fez uma pequena dança da vitória quando conseguiu que o outro pelo menos respondesse. Quase deixou o prato cair, mas Scott foi mais rápido e ajudou-o a segurar. Stiles sorriu agradecendo.

O garoto então colocou o prato no chão e começou a abanar para que o cheiro passasse por debaixo da porta. Sorriu quando mesmo ele conseguiu ouvir o estômago do outro roncando.

-Vou deixar aqui na frente da porta, ok? Caso você mude de ideia – falou, antes de sair puxando os três com ele.

Isaac e Scott foram para frente da tevê, mas Stiles sentou no final da escada, de olho na porta. Derek sentou-se atrás do namorado e o abraçou. Apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro quando o outro relaxou o corpo contra o seu.

-O que está fazendo? – perguntou, fungando em seu pescoço.

-Esperando – respondeu o garoto, ainda olhando a porta.

Não demorou muito para que ouvissem móveis sendo arrastados. Pelo que Derek podia ouvir, o tio tinha feito uma pequena barricada na porta.

Mais alguns minutos passaram antes que ouvissem a porta abrindo e vissem uma mão puxando rapidamente o prato em direção ao quarto.

-Ele não trancou – murmurou Derek no ouvido do namorado.

Os dois se levantaram e subiram as escadas com cuidado para não alertar o lobisomem grávido. Chegando à porta, Stiles tomou fôlego e abriu-a com tudo e entrou. E realmente não esperava o que viu. Uma versão feminina e esfomeada de Peter o encarou com olhos assustados por um segundo antes de voltar a comer.

Derek estranhou a reação do namorado, mas não pôde deixar de parar e cobrir o nariz. O cheiro estava insuportável dentro do quarto. Ele escancarou a porta para que o ar corresse e arrancou os lençóis da cama. Os jogaria fora na primeira chance.

-E você vai tomar um banho nem que eu tenha que te levar pela orelha – rosnou Derek ao virar para o tio.

Agora ele entendia a reação do namorado. Ele olhou chocado para quem tinha certeza de ser o tio, mas que agora era nada mais que uma mulher faminta, fedida e com os cabelos ensebados.

Ele se aproximou do tio que o olhava assustado, e se agachou ficando na mesma altura que ele. Agora era impossível fingir que o tio era adotado, ele estava muito parecido com sua irmã Laura. A diferença eram os cabelos que não tinham o tom avermelhado da irmã e nem eram tão lisos.

- Stiles vai preparar um banho para você. E vê se bebe alguma coisa. Vai acabar desidratando – disse o alfa, dando um peteleco na testa do tio – Eu volto logo – falou ao se levantar.

-Vai aonde? – perguntou Stiles, ao ganhar um selinho do namorado.

-Resolver algumas coisas – respondeu e deu uma piscadinha.

Ele desceu as escadas correndo, pegou as chaves do Camaro e saiu cantando pneu. Tinha contas a acertar com um caçador.

-A banho está pronto – falou Stiles depois de sentir a temperatura da água.

Ele olhou para Peter, que estava parado nu em frente ao espelho do banheiro há alguns minutos. Era a primeira vez que se via depois que se trancara no quarto.

-Eu pareço um travesti – comentou apalpando os seios – Dá até para brincar de PAF PAF – riu balançando o tronco, sendo seguido pelo garoto que também riu.

-Você leu Dragon Ball! Quem diria? – Stiles comentou – E você não parece um travesti.

-Como não? Já viu algum homem com seios desse tamanho? Isso aqui deve ser pelo menos um nº 44 – falou tentando adivinhar o tamanho.

-Não tem mesmo. Mas homens têm algo que você aparentemente não tem mais – apontou Stiles, fazendo o outro conferir o que ele falava.

Seu pênis tinha sumido! Como não notara isso antes? Mais de trinta anos usando-o diariamente e quando o perdeu nem notou?!

Stiles guiou Peter para a banheira quando viu o sangue sumir da face do outro. O mais velho seguia o que o mais novo mandava no automático. A única coisa que pensava era "Como?".

Derek estacionou de qualquer jeito, e saiu do carro. Ele esmurrou a porta.

-Derek! O que você quer aqui? – estranhou Allison.

O lobisomem a ignorou e empurrou, entrando na casa e cheirando o ar. Subiu as escadas pulando alguns degraus e abriu a porta sem a menor cerimônia, quebrando a fechadura.

-Se importa? – perguntou Chris Argent ao abaixar o jornal que estava lendo.

-Vou esperar na sala – Derek falou ao fechar a porta do banheiro.

Derek desceu as escadas e a cada passo que dava rezava para que um buraco se abrisse no chão e o engolisse.

Fim do cap. 2


End file.
